Sueño Naranja
by DianaParu
Summary: Un sueño, una revolución de aquellos que solo fueron utilizados. Las nueve "Armas" muestran por fin todo su poder. Las naciones ninjas denben temer... (Lo que me hubiera gustado ver, lo que hubiera pasado si los jinchurikis se hubieran conocido, se habrian reunido y después... ¿y después qué?) SasuKarin, NaruKarin... Lo que salga... XD


_**Declaimer**_

_**Naruto **__y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**~Sueño Naranja~**_

_Capitulo Uno_

Konohagakure no sato- así como las otras aldeas- se preparaba para una nueva guerra.

Pero esta vez el enemigo no eran las demás aldeas ninjas, no, esta vez era algo mucho peor.

Durante años se había rumorado sobre una organización: Akatsuki que estaba reclutando miembros, shinobis poderosos, todos de rango S o mayor. Aquellos que luego de abandonar sus aldeas se habían convertido en mercenarios, criminales despiadados que realizaban cualquier trabajo si es que llegaban al precio de sus servicios.

Aunque todo había sido solo un rumor.

Hasta que…

Los cambios en Konoha sucedieron demasiado rápido, sus habitantes apenas estaban asimilando lo ocurrido, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera lo hubieran creído, todo había sido muy real, pero no era mas que una ilusión.

Habían sido engañados por su Hokage.

Tras la inesperada muerte del tercer Hokage, aquel que había sido llamado Dios shinobi, el Maestro: Hiruzen Sarutobi. El señor feudal del país del fuego nombro como quinto Hokage a Senju Tsunade nieta del primer hokage y fundador de la Hoja.

Los sucesos aun no estaban claros, pero por alguna razón la Senju no había tomado el puesto.

Solo unos pocos lo sabían, ahora que todo parecía haber terminado. Pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de aquello había sido solo inicio de la situación que ahora estaban viviendo.

Durante el proceso de selección para el Quinto Hokage habían sido nombrados tres candidatos los tres legendarios Saninn: Tsunade la princesa de las babosas, Jiraya el sabio de los sapos y Orochimaru el Sanin serpiente, los tres pupilos del tercero.

Al principio pensaron que Jiraya seria el elegido por haber sido alumno del tercero y maestro del cuarto quien había perdido la vida frente al Kyuubi, pero este argumentó que no estaba echo para ser hokage y que continuaría viajando como hasta ahora: escribiendo sus libros, y buscando al "Chico de la profecía" que años atrás el Gran sapo Sabio había profetizado, aquel que seria el salvador del mundo en un futuro.

Orochimaru por otra parte no estaba ni lo mas mínimo interesado en serlo, para él lo primero siempre habían sido sus experimentos y su colección personal que iban desde personas, objetos hasta jutsus de lo mas raros, y su debilidad… los jutsus prohibidos. Aquella búsqueda incansable por llenar los huecos con respecto a la creación y la anotomía humana lo habían alejado de la política y del mundo en general, todo lo que tendría que afrontar si se convertía en Hokage. Aunque seguía sirviendo fielmente a la Hoja, su laboratorio estaba alejado de la población civil y vigilado por ANBUS para protección de intrusos como de cualquier accidente que el mismo podría provocar durante sus experimentos.

Tsunade… Tsunade hacía años había abandonado la aldea luego de perder a una de las dos personas mas importantes en su vida: novio Dan. Solo se había escuchado de ella por sus deudas de juego como "La legendaria perdedora" a pesar de ser la mejor ninja medico de las cinco grandes naciones.

Al final sin saber el porque, fue Danzo Shimura quien había sido nombrado por el consejo como sexto Hokage después de una reunión donde cierto Jounin de cabello plateado había visto por poco su suerte acabar, pensando que ya no tendría tiempo de leer las obras de arte del maestro de su maestro.

Se había quedado de piedra cuando lo llamaron de emergencia a la sala del consejo y le dijeron la razón, y aunque había sentido alivio de no haber sido el elegido, ya que no quería permanecer en guerra constante con el eterno enemigo de un kage: el papeleo, que sabia lo tendría atado a un escritorio por horas y horas.

Hatake Kakashi también pensó que algo no andaba bien.

Aquel viejo tuerto siempre había sido la sombra del tercero y el líder de la organización que operaba en la sombra… La Raíz.

No tardo mucho en "Poner orden" dentro de la aldea, o mejor dicho en imponer alegando que era por bien y seguridad de la hoja.

Apenas dos meses después de su nombramiento el Sannin serpiente fue exiliado de la aldea y del país del fuego por el consejo. La razón oficial había sido el rompimiento le leyes sobre el uso de jutsus prohibidos, además de otros cargos como sus experimentos y su relación con shinobis de otras aldeas que al parecer entrenaba en secreto en las tierras cercanas a su laboratorio.

Él fue exiliado luego de una lucha con un grupo de AMBUS de la Raiz, y aunque el los había vencido solo fue la llama que encendió la mecha.

Hasta se podría decir que se marcho de la aldea voluntariamente.

Danzo le había dejado marchar ya que no tenía la fuerza para vencerlo... aún no.

Pero los protegidos y protegidas de este no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que fueron cazados por AMBUS enviados personalmente por Danzo. Muy pocos sobrevivieron y a nadie le parecio extraño lo sucedido.

Sabían que el tercero había sido muy tolerante con su pupilo. Pero Danzo era otra cosa, y haría cumplir la ley al pie de la letra.

No importaba que fuera un Sannin... de hecho ese había sido elmotivo...eliminar cualquier posible obstáculo para obtener su objetivo.

Y ese no era ni más ni menos que Uzumaki Naruto: el jinchuriki del kyuubi. Tener el control total de la bestia de nueve colas y utilizarla para "Poteger y demostrar la supremacía de Konoha"

Habian pasado dieciseis años desde que Kamikaze Minato: el Cuarto Hokage, selló a la bestia más poderosa en un bebé recién nacido convirtiéndolo en el tercer jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko y tercer Uzumaki en serlo ya que su anterior contenerdo: Kushina Uzumaki, su Madre, había muerto.

Aunque esto era secreto para para la población en general, solo muy pocos sabian los origenes del joven rubio. Aquellos que sabían tenían prohibido divulgar dicha información.

Todo esto fue ordenado por el Sandaime, en un esfuerzo por proteger al Uzumaki de volverse el obgetivo para las otras aldeas.

Los esfuerzos del vijo Hokage fueron en vano, porque, a pesar que el muchachono sufrió ataques de otra aldea o de algún ninja, si sufrió la marginacion de su propia aldea. Su niñez la pasó en soledad al ser huérfano, y el profundo desprecio que demostraban los aldeanos empeoró más las cosas.

No tenía amigos, los pradres de los niños les prohibían siquiera mirarle. Los murmullos, susurros y aquellas miradas cargadas de odio ante un Uzumaki quien no sabia qué había hecho para merecer tal trato.

El pobre hokage no podia culparlos, muchos habian perdido a sus seres queridos y aun recordaban la devastación que el zorro había causado esa noche.

El miedo aun gobernaba sus corazones, miedo de que el zorro se liberara y esta vez si destrullera la aldea, su hogar.

Cuando el viejo Hokage murió el joven jinchuriki había perdido su protector, momento que Danzo había esperado hacía mucho tiempo.

Jiraiya antuo mucho antes y se llevó al mucho en en un vieje de entenamiento que duró mas de lo esperado, cuatro años.

Pero Danzo no perdio tiempo, nombrado Sexto Hokage, tomo el liderazgo de la aldea...

Y la Era de Danzo Shimura comenzó… Tiempos oscuros para Konohagakure no sato.

…

_**~Seis y medio años después~ **_

_Torre Hokage- 5:23 pm_

Al caminar por el pasillo los nervios se fueron poco a poco apoderando de ella. Karin siempre usaba la cabeza antes de tomar las decisiones; pero esta vez no lo habia hecho. En aquel momento no habia tenido tiempo de pensar. Si, se habia precipitado.

Pero aquella casa, en la que habia sido muy feliz, la asfixiaba al punto de salir desesperadamente de lo que quedaba de la aldea de Oto a la primera excusa que se le presentaba.

Karin no tenia la obligación de seguir ninguna orden de la Hokage, es mas, ella no podía ordenarle nada pues la pelirroja no pertenecía a la Hoja, y Otogakure no estaba afiliada a Konoha.

Pero ahí estaba, en la aldea de la Hoja, la que tanto le habia quitado. En la torre del Hokage, aunque las ganas de estar ahí eran cerca de cero.

Solo una puerta las separaba a ella de la líder de una de las aldeas ocultas mas poderosas del continente.

Acercó su mano sudada y temblorosa al pomo de la puerta. Dudo nuevamente en abrir aquella puerta. No sabía que encontraría tres ella; pero sabía que no era algo bueno.

Habia tenido el presentimiento apenas cruzando las puertas de la aldea.

Tomo aire respirando profundamente intentando tranquilizar los nervios. No todos los días regresas al lugar donde siete años atrás le pusieron precio a tu cabeza, provocando que fueras blanco para AMBUS y caza recompensas, y numerosas batallas en las que viste de cara ala muerte.

Giro la perilla y entro con paso decidido. Al fondo, tras su escritorio junto a la ventada estaba la líder de la aldea oculta entre las Hojas: Senju Tsunade la Godaime Hokage.

Rubia de ojos color miel y voluptuoso pecho. Miraba a Karin fija y seriamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Soy Karin… —dudo si usar o no el apellido, pero rápidamente se decidió— Kaguya Karin.

Hiso una leve reverencia hacia la mujer que la miraba sin pestañar.

Tsunade estaba curiosa. Habia leído los reportes de que esa pelirroja tenia una habilidad singular y que fue la razón por la cual Orochimaru se intereso en ella.

Los rumores decían que el Sannin de las serpientes había fundado una aldea hacia algunos años, pero no habían podido confirmar nada.

Siete años atrás cuando fue exiliado de la Hoja por el consejo encabezado por Danzo, el Sannin había dejado muy claro que no quería saber mas de la aldea. A sus ojos, después de todo lo que había hecho y sacrificado por ella, era así como le pagaban.

Él, junto a todos y cada uno de sus protegidos fueron puestos en el libro Bingo.

Tsunade sabía que Danzo había enviado a sus AMBUS de la Raíz especialmente a matarlos y como objetivo principal: Orochimaru. Pero esté era demasiado fuerte. No por nada lo llamaban genio. Sus enemigos no podían ni tocarlo.

Pero todo eso había sucedido bajo las sombras. Orochimaru fue exiliado de la Hoja y del país del fuego, y muchas otras aldeas intentaron reclutarlo.

Durante años no se supo nada de él, hasta hacia unos pocos meses que fue visto en Otogakure no sato: la aldea del sonido, una aldea relativamente nueva.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la aldea entera fuera destruida por orden del Rokudaime Hokage: Danzo Shimura, en la ausencia de Tsunade.

Pero Danzo no había enviado ningún shinobi de la Hoja, no, había utilizado un grupo de mercenarios llamados Akatsuki. Y la existencia de aquel grupo había sido finalmente confirmada.

Todas las aldeas habían escuchado de ellos, que eran grupo de shinobis renegados, criminales de rango S o mayor en el libro Bingo. Tras la devastación de Oto se dieron cuenta que era un grupo realmente peligroso.

Aquella vieja momia tuerta había causado un enorme caos y debilitado la Aldea, aunque ahora ya estuviera muerto… al igual que Orochimaru y el líder de Oto quien fue victima de tal complot.

Tsunade relajo su expresión facial. Era normal que Karin la mirara con desconfianza y reproche con sus ojos rojos.

La vio nuevamente, esta vez de forma objetiva. Vestida como cualquier civil, un pantalón corto negro, una camisa holgada de cuello alto de color violeta, botas y medias negras además de una capa de viaje. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y usaba unas gafas que remarcaban un par de hermosos ojos del mismo color de su cabello: rojos como el fuego.

Ese color le traía muchos recuerdos a Tsunade y un rostro vino a su mente acompañado por cabello rubio y ojos azules.

No sabia que tanto había pasado en su ausencia, y ahora no solo tenia que enfrentar y corregir los errores de Danzo, también tenia que fortalecer la aldea y prepararla antes de que la guerra se desatara.

Aunque su enemigo fuera aun desconocido.

Con un largo suspiro rompió el silencio y sus pensamientos.

—Acércate—dijo la rubia intentando no sonar autoritaria—Como habrás supuesto, yo soy la Hokage.

Era extraño que Tsunade tuviera que presentarse pues siempre lo hacia su asistente Shisune, pero la había enviado por un encargo especial que no tardaría en aparecer.

—Le agradecería que fuera al grano—contesto la pelirroja con el mismo rostro serio.

—Entiendo tu disgusto…

—No, no lo entiende—interrumpió Karin esta vez con ira contenida—Mi aldea sufrió el ataque de la suya sin razón ni motivo.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto?... muy bien—dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos y recostándose en su cómoda silla— Otogakure fue atacada por un grupo de mercenarios… Akatsuki… contratados por Danzo Shimura el Rokudaime de la Hoja.

—¿Eso es lo que dice el informe? Unas pocas palabras impresas en un papel no reflejan lo que mi aldea sufrió.

—Y por eso odias la aldea—concluyo la ojimiel—

Por un momento el silencio le dio la razón, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando Karin contesto.

—No, yo no odio Konoha. Fue nuestra culpa el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, pero mi aldea no fue creada solo para shinobis… Otogakure fue fundada por shinobis que no tenían un hogar y querían dejar la vida ninjas… eran ninjas que ya no querían luchar.

Tsunade miro los ojos mientras la pelirroja hablaba, en ellos no había odio ni rencor, solo una profunda tristeza.

—La aldea puedes volver a reconstruirla, mientras las personas vivan la aldea no morirá.

La ojiroja sonrio tristemente.

—El líder de la aldea ha muerto—bajó la mirada perdiéndose en recuerdos dolorosos— … Así como todos los demás… los pocos que sobrevivieron se han esparcido por el continente, aun tienen miedo.

"—_Así… que se ha quedado sola"_

Pensó la Senju. Ella también había quedado sola tras la muerte de su novio Dan, pero a ella aun le quedaba su hermano Nawaki y además Shisune que era como una hija-hermana.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del salón. Tsunade estaba segura que estaba sumergida en memorias de Oto.

Si lo que decía Shizune era cierto, y aquella pelirroja de nombre Karin había vuelto a la Aldea, estaba en problemas.

Durante trece años Sakura habia intentado acercarse a su amor platónico y compañero de equipo: Uchiha Sasuke y en los últimos siete había tenido un avance favorable y muy satisfactorio. Por otro lado su relación con su otro compañero no andaba del todo bien, no es que le interesara de todos modos. Parecía que por fin se lo había quitado de encima.

Después de su regreso de su viaje de entrenamiento con su padrino Jiraiya, uno de los legendarios Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto: el portador de Kyuubi, la bestia de nueve colas. Habia cambiado.

Pero Sakura a pesar de ver el cambio en el rubio no quiso saber el porque. Estaba mas interesada en el azabache Uchiha. Eso lo podía decir cualquier aldeano. Todos sabían que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, como también sabían que este no le paraba bola… quiero decir, no estaba interesado en ella.

Sakura se apresuro a llegar a la torre por dos razones. Una, quería saber si era verdad lo que Shizune le había dicho. Y dos, quería saber por que había regresado.

¿Por qué la Hokage la había llamado?

Ni siquiera se imaginaba que esa pregunta también le rondaba en la cabeza a la pelirroja.

La pelirosa se despidió de la secretaria. Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto estaban en la aldea, regresarían al día siguiente de una misión, esto la tranquilizada pero también la incomodaba.

Toco la puerta anunciando su llegada. No hiso falta esperar respuesta. Entro rápidamente, y si, ahí estaba la pelirroja Karin.

Karin no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tenia los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

—Se que es apresurado. Pero al menos, piénsalo. Mientras yo hare todos los arreglos, pues esto es algo que ni siquiera me había planteado.

—B-bien pero no le aseguro nada.

Sakura acaba de entrar topando con una escena que no le gustaba, por alguna razón.

Tanto Tsunade como Karin estaban al tanto de su presencia, pero continuaron su conversación, casi ignorándola. Eso es lo que Sakura sintió.

Le habia costado mucho convencerla para que la aceptara como dícipula. Ella también quería ser fuerte, como los dos hombres de su equipo. Ella no se quería quedar atrás. Sobre todo por que sabía que Sasuke la consideraba débil, y él no estaba tan equivocado.

Sakura camino hacia el escritorio mientras intentaba entender la conversación que se llevaba acabo, y de la cual no entendía nada.

—Supongo, que esta noche la pasaras en la aldea.

Tsunade intentaba ganar tiempo, así como la confianza de la ojiroja, aunque sabia que eso era difícil, por no decir imposible de lograr.

—No, por eso me gustaría que fuera directa. Quiero partir lo antes posible.

"—_¡Si! ¡No se va a quedar! ¡CHAA!— _grito en su interior Sakura.

—O, si solo por eso me ha llamado—hiso un ademan con la intención de irse.

—No, no es nada de eso…—pero ya no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida por un azotón de puerta que se abrió de par en par dando paso a un rubio y un azabache.

—Abuela, ya hemos vuelto… ¿Qué era eso tan importante…?—Naruto habia entrado como siempre, sin avisar, y con la energía habitual. Al ver la presencia de Karin su sonrisa se agrando.

Karin y Sakura por su parte se habían quedado heladas. Ambas por la misma persona pero por diferentes razones.

—¡Tu!—dijo Naruto con visible exageración de sorpresa sacándole una ladeada sonrisa a la peliroja. Ese rubio escandaloso parecía no haber cambiado, pero simplemente al verlo supo que había algo diferente. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentirlo, algo que ninguno de los demás parecía haberse dado cuenta.

—¡Que bien! Por fin han llegado. Ahora que el equipo se ha reunido los enviare a una misión.

—¡Que! ¡¿Otra?! Pero si acabamos de llegar.

—Cállate Naruto, no le hables así a Tsunade-sama.

—Pero Sakura-chan…

Uchiha Sasuke estaba callado como era normal en el. Pero en su mente se desataba una tormenta. Tenía la mirada fija en Karin y no le había quitada la vista de encima desde que entro en la oficina de la hokage.

Él creía que Karin había muerto, y ahora la encontraba allí en la torre Hokage. Y lo peor de todo, parecía ignorarlo. Sus miradas se habían cruzado un segundo, había girado su rostro y ahora miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro. No le gustaba nada. Y le gusto menos cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

Aquello si que no le gustaba.

Pero no sabia por que.

Gracias a la experiencia que da la vida aquellas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para Tsunade. Ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de la propuesta dada a Karin.

Si esa pelirroja tenía una habilidad especial, ella la quería entre sus filas. Por eso la misión bien podía ser una oportunidad.

—Como todos saben—llamado la atención— Orochimaru fue acecinado en Otogakure. También la aldea entera calló. Es cierto que fue exiliado; pero ha sido y seguirá siendo un Sannin de la Hoja… y es aquí donde debe ser sepultado.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que me ha llamado?—Tsunade asintió con la cabeza—¿Quiere el cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama?

—Los he reunido a ellos para que te escolten con su cuerpo… a menos que decidas negarte, claro esta. La misión del equipo siete es…

—Eso no será necesario—exclamo Karin en un susurro mas para ella misma que para los demás—

—Claro que si, no podemos permitir que caiga en manos equivocadas. El cuerpo de un Shinobi guarda muchos secretos y le han puesto precio a su paradero.

—Por eso digo que no es necesario—Karin saco un pergamino de su pequeña maleta de viaje.

El pergamino no media mas de ocho centímetros y era de color verde.

—Se tomaron las medidas necesarias para, como usted dijo, no cayera en manos equivocadas. Como no estaba segura si Konoha reclamaría el cuerpo, fue sellado en un pergamino mientras encontraba el lugar indicado para darle sepultura. También cuenta con sello especial para que su cuerpo no sea profanado… en caso de que el pergamino fuera robado… o si esas fueran sus intenciones.

—¿Y como estaré segura que no fue eso lo que ustedes hicieron?

—Pues… tendrá que confiar en mi palabra… Es lo mínimo que me debe Konoha después de todo lo que me ha quitado.

Karin puso el pergamino en el escritorio, frente a la hokage. Tsunade no pudo decir nada para refutar a la pelirroja. Era justo como había dicho y tenía todo el derecho de restregárselo en la cara cuando a ella le diera la gana, eso no quería decir que a Tsunade le gustara ni que lo pasara como si nada. Sakura fue quien se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué Orachimaru… -sama estaba en Oto?... y mas importante… ¿Por qué tu lo sabes?... explícate—exigió la pelirrosa.

Karin vio a Tsunade, como suplicándole que fuera ella quien explicara lo sucedido. Pero en cambio ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrío como diciéndole "_Arréglatelas tu sola_". Una silenciosa venganza de su parte.

Suspiro en derrota y comenzó a relatar.

—Hace dos años… al Líder de Oto le diagnosticaron una enfermedad para la que hasta entonces no había cura…—A Karin se le cerraba la garganta cada vez que recordaba, le dolía demasiado, trago saliva y continuo— Orochimaru-sama había investigado esa enfermedad como muchas otras. Los consejeros y el mismo líder lo buscaron. Pasaron varios meses hasta que él decidió acceder a la petición y se instalo en Oto para brindarle tratamiento al líder que ya se encontraba muy debilitado por la enfermedad. Los doctores habían dicho que no había nada que pudieran hacer por él—Cerro los ojos para contener las lágrimas—Orochimaru –sama se instaló indefinidamente en la aldea, pero en secreto.

—Gracias a eso el líder de Oto fue salvado de su enfermedad.

Karin agradeció la intervención de la hokage pero no pudo evitar decir.

—Si, pero fue acecinado durante la invasión…

El silencio se apodero de la sala. La tensión era tan fuerte que el aire era afixiante.

—¿Supongo que ya fue sepultado?—pregunto Tsunade con calma, Karin negó con la cabeza—¿Aun no has encontrado el lugar?—Ella volvió a negar—Podrías enterrarlo aquí. Este podría ser tu nuevo hogar y el podría descansar aquí.

Otra vez silencio. Había alguien que no notaba la tensión y con tantas palabras ya estaba mareado.

—¿De quien hablas, abuela?... ¿A quien tienes que enterrar Karin-chan?...

Esto los había confundido un poco. Hasta donde ellos sabían Karin era huérfana.

—Ah, cierto. Como ya la conocían pensé que lo sabían y no había necesidad de presentación… Es la viuda del líder de Otogakure no sato: Kaguya Kimimaru…

Los tres se quedaron pasmados. Miraron a la pelirroja quien inclino un poco la cabeza y dijo.

—Kaguya Karin.

Borrando cualquier duda, y dejándolos con mas preguntas que respuestas, en especial el par de hombres. Sakura estaba en shok. Sasuke estaba en el limbo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto quien pego tremendo grito dejando sordos a los demás.

—¡¿Kaguya?! ¡Pero si tu eres Uzumaki igual que yo!

—Ya entiendo… —susurro la Senju— ya se por que se me hacia familiar ese color de cabello.

—¿A que te refieres abuela Tsunade.

_Nada importante. - contesto restandole importancia.

Aunque ambos parecian calmados y sin interés en el asunto a Karin no podían engañarla, por mucho que pudieran esconder sus emociones... el chakra no mentía.

Solo ella se dio cuenta de la turbación en Naruto, nadie se había dado cuenta... pero él habia cambiado.

* * *

La luna esta en lo alto, era mas de media noche; aprovechando la tranquilidad de la noche se escabulló en la oscuridas. Con sumo cudado y absoluto silencio recorrió el camino hasta la entrada habia cruzado las puertas de la aldea cuando una voz detuvo su camino.

-Tu, y yo tenemos que hablar... ¿No te parece?

Una figura emergió de entre las sombras, había escuchado su voz pero al verla allí de frente con una mano en la cadera solo pudo sonreír.

Él tambien tenia cosas que preguntarle. Ella era de su clan... ella tenía que estar con él.

Sentirían su furia, todos debían temer... porque el Clan Uzumaki resurgiría, más fuerte que nunca... y nadie sería capaz de detener al jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko... Uzumaki Naruto.

~011~

_Esto fue lo que empece a escribir como regalo de cumpleaños para Male hace ya tantos meses._

_Esto sigue, no se cuantos capítulos. Es una idea que no pude quitarme de la cabeza._

_Espero que les guste._

_Y a ti Male ... ¿ Te gustó? _

_..._

_Nos leemos._

_DianaParu._

_..._


End file.
